Bailamos!
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a special songfic dedicated to K.C. Whitestar and Sayian Moon Goddess. Crossover is with Yugioh, Lilo and Stitch, and YuYu Hakusho! Enjoy!


Bailamos!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author Notes: Hey everyone! This songfic is dedicated to my good friends K.C. Whitestar and Saiyan Moon Goddess, because their birthdays are on the same day!

Darien: Since we couldn't give or find their presents, we figure this would be the next best thing. We here on Monster Island wish these girls a Happy and Wonderful Birthday!

I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Lilo & Stitch, Yugioh or _Bailamos_ sung by Enrique Iglesias. Now, on with the songfic!)

It was April 7th, 2006. A starry, clear night was out and the moon was full and bright. However, the scene was out in the outdoors. Rather, the action was indoors at a hot-new nightclub called _Universal Dance Pack_! This unique establishment catered to every type of character throughout the Mega-Multiverse, be they animated or not. As of now, the place was packed and also jumping hot with cool music! And tonight, something special was going to occur.

Inside the place, at a small table near the bar, sat two unique individuals. One was a girl nearing the age of twenty, dark blondish hair, pale skin with a hint of tan, honey-brown eyes, about 5"7 in height, and also giving off an air of confidence that made her look mature and strong. Her companion was slightly shorter then her, had wicker-flame styled black hair, wore black clothes that resembled something gothic, a whitehead band around his forehead, and red flame eyes. He showed off an air of nonchalant, but he had power that had to be seen to believe.

"I can't believe you talked me into agreeing with you to come to this place…" he told his female friend. He was a bit annoyed and uncomfortable in being in a place that hosted a great number of people. "Oh, come on Hiei! Please cut that moodiness of yours down for tonight! It is my night, you know!" the girl stated with a smirk. Her name was Lynx, and was pleased that she was finally collecting on a bet she made with her beau some time ago. They bet, and she was the winner, saving the prize for a special occasion, which was tonight.

"Aloha, Lynx!!" a voice called out from behind her. Lynx turned around and squealed slightly in delight on seeing her very good friend, Stitch a.k.a Experiment 626. By the little blue side was a pink experiment, similar to Stitch but having two long silky antennae on top of its head. It was Angel, and the two seemed to make for a cute couple. Stitch went over to his human friend and leapt into her arms for a hug. "Good to see you, you huggable blue furball!" Lynx exclaimed as she hugged Stitch hard. After a few minutes of that, Stitch leapt off and got back to his Angel's side. "Nice party! Rock 'n' roll, baby!" Stitch stated before doing some air guitar poses.

Hiei gave a sigh, muttering to himself on how much he could take. "Oh, hello Hiei. Nice to see you again." a voice called on his right. Both parties turned to that direction to see another teenage girl, different from Lynx, staring at them. She was not alone, a familiar young man by her side. It was Yami a.k.a. Atem, and the former ruler of Egypt was looking sharp in his black wear. "Who are you?" Hiei inquired. The young woman looked hurt and reintroduce herself as K.C. Whitestar, and it jogged the demon's memories. "I remember you now. You used to be with me before we broke up about three years ago." Hiei said.

K.C. looked at Lynx, then at Hiei, then smiled knowingly. "I see you found yourself a steady, Hiei. Good for you." she said. Yami went over and wrapped his arms around K.C., showing to all on whom his main squeeze was. "Say, how about you two join us for awhile?" he asked the four in front of him. Before anyone could say anything, the DJ at the top of the party stopped the music and put himself on the mic. "Hey, people! Ultra Warrior here, and I got good news for all of you! According to my sources, we got two birthday girls in the house! Give it up for Lynx and K.C.!" he announced. The spotlight was now on them, and boy were they embarrassed!

"Tonight for the lovely ladies and their dates, friends included if they want, a special song to hit off their new age! Everyone, give it up for our special guest… Enrique Iglesias!!" the DJ announced. On the dance floor, a curtain parted to reveal to all a singer who was very much revered in the Latin music industry, the human himself in the flesh! Mic in hand, he told the DJ to turn on the music and in a few seconds, hot Latin music was set in the air. "Now, for the lovely young ladies to take the dance floor with their dates and show us what you got!" Ultra Warrior announced as the spotlight was still on them. That was when Enrique started to sing.

* * *

_**Tonight we dance**_

_**I leave my life in your hands**_

_**We take the floor, nothing is forbidden anymore**_

* * *

As the singer started to do his piece, so did Stitch and Angel. The two took to the floor and started to dance with the music, letting the rhythm and emotion coming through their moves. "Come on Yami, let's go for it!" K.C. exclaimed while pulling on her beau's arm. Few moments later, the two danced on the floor with the genetic experiment couple. Lynx looked at Hiei, then back to the dance floor. "Forget it. Nothing you can say will get me on that…" Hiei started to say but was cut off when Lynx grabbed his hand and went to the dance floor. "Too late, Hiei-kun. We're here, so start dancing!" Lynx stated firmly before moving to the music.

* * *

_**Don't let the world dim my sight**_

_**Don't let a moment go by**_

_**Nothing can stop us tonight!**_

* * *

When the music started to kick up, so did the dancers! Stitch and Angel were working it good, using some moves they have seen in a music video some time ago. K.C. and Yami were on fire too, showing to all that they had the stuff to compete. Lynx however was having her problems with Hiei. The demon simply did not want to dance, but that did not stop Lynx from having her way. Little by little, move for move, Hiei started to get into it. Granted, it was very slow and subtle, but the young warrior was starting to get the hang of this new concept. "Good, good! You're doing fine so far, Hiei-kun!" Lynx said as she danced sensually closer to him.

* * *

_**Chorus**_

_**Bailamos!**_

_**Let the rhythm take you over**_

_**Bailamos!**_

_**Te quiero amor mio**_

_**Bailamos!**_

_**Gonna live this life forever**_

_**Bailamos!**_

_**Te quiero amor mio**_

_**Te quiero!**_

* * *

The song and music were hot, and so was the dance floor! K.C. and Yami, Stitch and Angel, and finally Hiei and Lynx were burning the floor to the ground! They received cheers from their peers outside the dance floor, whistles from various onlookers, and also calls for a dance with one of them. Stitch laughed and called out "BAILAMOS, BABY!!" before executing some fast and killer moves on his date. K.C. laughed and looked her date and stated, "Come on, honey1 Let's some them more!" Yami was more then happy to obliged. Lynx and Hiei kept right on going, their eyes and body language saying it all.

* * *

_**Tonight I'm yours**_

_**We can make it happen I'm so sure**_

_**Now I'm letting go**_

_**There is something I think you should know**_

_**I won't be leaving your side!**_

_**We're gonna dance through the night!**_

**_I'm gonna reach for the stars!_**

* * *

As the music went to high gear, so did the dancers! Many onlookers were filming or taking pictures, and also in particular a news crew came in to film the scene for the 10 o'clock news. Needless to say, some parents were going to have some words with their daughters in the morning. Until then, this night was all for them!

* * *

_**Chorus Repeat**_

_**Whoa, oh oh oh**_

_**Tonight we dance**_

_**Whoa, oh oh oh**_

_**I know tomorrow**_

_**Whoa, oh oh oh**_

_**If you stay with me…**_

_**Te quiero**_

_**Mi amor**_

* * *

As the music and song reached its crescendo, nearing its end, the couples started to seal the night away the only way they knew how. Stitch and Angel looked into each other's eyes, and shared a gentle loving kiss. Yami and K.C., however took another approach. With both bodies close together, in a very provocative pose, they shared a passionate kiss that made a lot of other couples jealous. As for Lynx and Hiei, the two just stared into each other's eyes. It was a deep understanding of one another, a sort of bond that was unique and special. All their own.

* * *

_**Chorus Repeat

* * *

**_

As Enrique and the music died down, the place was soon caught up in thunderous applause! Each couple took their time bowing to the audience, healthy blushes on their faces (minus Hiei, who had only a very slight blemish on his cheeks). The DJ came down to the floor and bowed to the couples. "I hope this night has been memorable for you all. Happy Birthday to you girls, and I hope that you all have a nice night!" He then vanished into the crowd, smiling as he heard them calling for him.

(Author's Notes: I hope this pleases the readers, especially the ones I created for. Happy Birthday to them!

Darien: All of DJ's other stories will be updated soon, starting with "Chibi Hiei on the Run". Until then, take care and good luck to all of you!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
